The present invention relates to a detachable connection between a light-guide fiber and laser equipment, especially for medical purposes, having a first coupling element on the laser side and a second coupling element on the light-guide fiber side, which can be plugged into a light exit opening of the first coupling element.
A connection of the above-mentioned type for a photo coagulator is known from DE-OS No. 31 21 287. This equipment consists of a laser of suitable power rating and wavelength, to which a light-guide fiber is connected via a special coupler with optical elements. The coupling element therein described on the light-guide fiber side forms, with an optical coupling system and the light-guide fiber, a unit which is inserted into the parallel ray path of a laser by means of a coupling element on the laser side. Such a light guide is relatively expensive and must be sterilized after every treatment, whereby the danger of damaging the optical components exists. Since the dimensions of plug-in devices for light-guide fibers are generally small, handling them requires a certain degree of dexterity on the part of the user. The coupling elements, which are made with great precision, can jam easily and be damaged by the use of force.